1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a process for metal working to produce double barrel shotgun barrels, and, more particularly it relates to a process for manufacturing over/under and side-by-side shotgun barrels from a single piece metal stock, and also to the resulting monolithic shotgun barrels so produced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Double barrel shotguns are long known in the art. There are two basic types of double barrel shotguns being manufactured today. A first type of double barrel shotgun is commonly referred to as a “Chopper Lump” (English terminology) or a “Demibloc (Italian terminology)” barrel, and will herein be referred to as “Demibloc”. Demibloc barrels are formed from two metal tubes or single barrels, preferably of steel, that are of a length sufficient to form a shotgun. As a first significant step, the two metal tubes soldered together to form a roughly joined double barrel. The resulting double barrel is then filed, machined and otherwise worked in multiple steps using the skills and labor of multiple trades and crafts people. For example, as a first step a “Joiner” joins the two individual metal tubes and then solders them together along substantially their entire lengths. An “Actioner” fits and files the rough barrel to fit and match a separate action or firing mechanism to which the double barrel is to be attached. A “Striker” files the surfaces of the joined rough double barrel pieces to a desired finish. A “Straightener” straightens or regulates the joined barrels and also adjusts or bends the individual barrels by eye into a relative position to allow each barrel to shoot a projectile straight and also into a desired converging shot pattern at a given distance. A “Rib installer” solders the top sighting rib onto the combined double barrel tube, and also solders side ribs on either side of the tubes between the two barrels to secure them in the desired relative position. Finally, a “Bluer” treats the combined double barrel to produce the desired oxidized blue-black coating onto the double barrel.
The second type of double barrel shotgun is commonly referred to as a “Monobloc” (Italian term). A Monobloc double barrel shotgun consists of an action block of metal, preferably steel, fitted to the action or firing mechanism of the shotgun. The Monobloc is preformed to carry at least two receiving holes designed to accept a pair of separate barrel tubes. Each separate tube is then set into and soldered to a receiving hole of the action block so that each protrudes from the action block, and is of a length sufficient to be formed into a shotgun. The two tubes are then held in position with wire or by a fixture and are then roughly tacked together along their entire lengths with solder. Then, the joined barrels are straightened or “Regulated” by hand into a relative position to allow each barrel to shoot a projectile straight and also into a desired converging or overlapping shot pattern at a prescribed distance. Next, the barrels are sent to a “Rib installer” to solder the top sighting rib and side ribs between the barrels that hold the tubes in place. The rough barrels are then sent to a “Striker” or “Finisher” to finish the surfaces of the barrels by filing and sanding. Finally, the barrels are sent to “Bluer” for bluing and final finish.
In addition, double barrel shotgun barrels are formed by the Demibloc and by the Monobloc process in over/under (O/U) and side by side (S/S) shotgun barrels
It can therefore be seen, that the process of making a double barrel, whether by the Demibloc or the Monobloc process consists of a large number steps performed by many crafts an trades people, and, as a practical matter requires a great deal of time, say up to two and one half years to complete.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a process for manufacturing double barrel shotgun barrel systems which allows what have heretofore been many dissimilar trades to perform manufacturing and machining and finishing steps quickly, efficiently and in harmony in order to arrive at a finished double barrel shotgun barrel within a required specification. Additionally, a need exists for a process for manufacturing shotgun barrels which is quick and inexpensive and easy to replicate with precision. Furthermore, there exists a need for a process for manufacturing double barrel over/under and/or side by side shotgun barrels which allow a broad range of different types of barrels to be produced using substantially the same single piece of metal stock and material blank. There is a further need to precisely produce such double barrel over/under and/or side by side shotgun barrels quickly and without the use of the labor of multiple trades or craftsmen.